Winx Club - Folge 423
Blooms Prüfung ist die dreiundzwanzigste Folge der 4. Staffel von Winx Club. Zusammenfassung : "Um Roxy zu beschützen, muss Bloom gegen Nebula kämpfen, die Fee des Krieges. Wenn Bloom gewinnt, muss Nebula ihren Rachefeldzug beenden. Derweil übergeben die Schicksalsfeen den Winx ein Wiederbelebungsmittel, das Tote wieder zum Leben erwecken kann." Inhalt Der Eisturm fliegt immer noch über Wasser. Im Turm sind die Winx mit Nebulas Forderung konfrontiert. Sie selbst kühlen aus und um Roxy steht es noch schlechter. Sie droht zu erfrieren und hat das Bewusstsein verloren. Nebula wiederholt ihre Forderung: Da die Erdenfeen Sibyllas Grotte nicht betreten dürfen, sollen die Winx die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises dort herausholen und übergeben. Bloom will Roxy mit ihren Heilkräften helfen, kann sie aber aufgrund der starken magischen Energie des Eisturms nicht anwenden. Sie müssen also eine Entscheidung treffen: Roxy oder die Hexer. Bloom will jedoch keine Entscheidung treffen und konfrontiert Nebula. Sie bezeichnet sie als feige, da sie sich gegen Roxy, als schwächstes Mitglied gewandt hat. Nebula wird daraufhin wütend und greift Bloom an. Bloom fordert sie zu einem Duell heraus. Sollte sie gewinnen muss Nebula sie gehen lassen. Die Winx wissen nicht wie ihnen geschieht und auch Bloom hört gerade nur auf ihr Gefühl. Nebula nimmt jedoch die Herausforderung an, sperrt sie jedoch in einen Käfig ein, der Roxy vor der Kälte schützt. Die Winx lässt sie dort warten, bis alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen sind. Anschließend verschwindet sie. Der Eisturm nimmt unterdessen Kurs auf Gardenia und wird langsamer. Im Käfig hört Roxy endlich auf zu zittern, ist jedoch noch bewusstlos. Die Winx lassen Revue passieren, was zuletzt passiert ist. Bloom erkennt, dass Roxy für Morgana wichtig ist und dass sich Roxy diesem bewusst ist, da sie das ausgenutzt hat um die Winx zu schützen. Doch sie müssen noch herausfinden, welche Verbindung genau zwischen Morgana und Roxy besteht. In dem Moment erwacht Roxy und Flora klärt sie über die letzten Geschehnisse auf. Plötzlich setzt sich der Turm wieder in Bewegung und der Käfig rutscht über den Boden, bis er auf einem Balkon zum Stoppen kommt. Aurora und Morgana betreten ebenfalls den Balkon. Morgana holt Roxy aus dem Käfig und will noch einmal von ihr wissen, wieso sie sich nicht den Erdenfeen anschließt. Doch Roxy hat sich für die Winx entschieden und hintergeht ihre Freudinnen nicht. Morgana meint, dass sie sehr willensstark ist, wie sie selbst. Roxy versucht hingegen Morgana dazu zubewegen ihre Rache aufzugeben, doch Morgana kann dies nicht so einfach. Bloom schaltet sich ein und sagt, dass sie nur ein gerechtes Urteil für die Hexer fordern, da aus Rache keine Gerechtigkeit erwächst. Nebula wiederspricht Bloom und zeigt sich von ihrer grausamen Seite, was sogar Morgana etwas erschreckt. Dennoch ist sie mit dem Duell und den Siegbedingungen einverstanden. Nebula holt nun auch Bloom aus dem Käfig und zeigt ihr den Kampfplatz. Beide fliegen dorthin. Roxy ist besorgt um Bloom, doch diese beruhigt sie. Dadurch ist sie jedoch abgelenkt und kassiert den ersten Angriff von Nebula. Bloom geht zu Boden und scheint kampfunfähig. Nebula wähnt sich als Siegerin und fordert die Winx auf zu ihrem Wort zustehen, sonst kämpft sie gegen jede einzelne. Doch Bloom rappelt sich auf und bringt Nebula zurück zum Kampfplatz. Der Kampf geht weiter und kostet beide viel Kraft. Schließlich schleudert Bloom Nebula mit einem Angriff zu Boden und fordert sie zur Aufgabe auf. Doch Nebula verliert die Kontrolle über sich und lässt ein großes Stück des Eisturms abbrechen und den Eisberg auf Gardenia hinabstürzen. Bloom fliegt ihm hinterher und muss all ihre Kräfte aufbringen um den Eisberg zu zerstören. Durch die große Anstrengung wird Bloom jedoch ohnmächtig und stürzt nun selbst zu Boden. Roxy bittet Morgana den Kampf endlich für beendet zu erklären, da Bloom Nebula besiegt hat. Zudem würde es sich Roxy nicht verzeihen, wenn Bloom etwas passiert, die doch nur wegen ihr gekämpft hat. Morgana würde sich das auch nicht verzeihen und lässt die Winx frei. Roxy fliegt Bloom hinterher, fängt sie auf und bringt sie zurück zum Turm. Nebula will sich jedoch immer noch nicht geschlagen geben und greift die Winx erneut an. Morgana befielt ihr aufzuhören, doch Nebula hört nicht. Dafür wird sie von Aurora teilweise eingefroren, sodass sie bewegungsunfähig ist. Bloom kommt auf dem Balkon wieder zu sich. Roxy bittet Morgana nun mit Nachdruck ihrer Rache abzuschwören und Morgana kommt der Bitte nach, zum Entsetzen von Nebula. Morgana will zusammen mit den Erdenfeen ein gerechtes Urteil über die Hexer fällen. Doch den Schwarzen Kreis muss ihr Ogron persönlich übergeben. Danach öffnet sie ein Portal, dass die Mädchen zurück zur Erde bringen soll. Roxy verabschiedet sie mit den Worten, dass sie sich bald wiedersehen werden. Auf dem Heimweg erscheinen die Ätherischen Feen und übergeben den Winx die letzte Schicksalsgabe: Die Schwarze Gabe. Damit einhergehend übermitteln sie den Winx auch eine Prophezeiung. Zwei Menschen werden dem Tode nahe sein, doch nur einen können sie retten. In Sibyllas Grotte sind die Winx mit den Hexern, Sibylla und den Feldfeen um Duman versammelt. Sibylla freut sich über Morganas Entscheidung, da sie gerecht ist. Auch Ogron will Morganas Forderung nachkommen und den Schwarzen Kreis selbst übergeben. Doch Bloom wirkt nicht glücklich. Sie muss an die Prophezeiung denken und glaubt, dass sie Duman oder eine von ihnen betreffen könnte. Doch ihnen bleibt nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten. In der Frutti Music Bar treten die Winx später auf, wären die Spezialisten und Roxy bedienen und Klaus Getränke mixt. Auch Andy, Mark und Rio sind da. Nach dem Auftritt ziehen die Mädchen immer noch lange Gesichter, während sie and er bar sitzen. Die Spezialisten geben ihnen deswegen eine Runde Getränke aus. Layla steht später alleine am Strand, als Nabu dazu kommt und wissen möchte, was sie so alleine macht. Layla erzählt ihm, dass sie sich Sorgen um die Prophezeiung macht, doch Nabu lenkt sie ab und muntert sie auf. Anschließend kehren sie zu den anderen zurück, die am Strand ein Lagerfeuer machen. Ereignisse * Bloom fordert Nebula zu einem Duell heraus. * Bloom gewinnt gegen Nebula und Morgana schwört ihrer Rache ab. * Auch die Erdenfeen erkennen, dass Rache nicht der richtige Weg ist. Nebula jedoch nicht. * Von den Ätherischen Feen erhalten die Winx die Schwarze Gabe. Debüt * Die Schwarze Gabe Charaktere * Winx Club ** Bloom ** Stella ** Flora ** Musa ** Tecna ** Layla * Roxy * Spezialisten ** Sky ** Brandon ** Riven ** Timmy ** Helia ** Nabu * Klaus * Andy * Mark * Rio * Sibylla * Feldfeen * Ätherische Feen * Feinde ** Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises *** Ogron *** Gantlos *** Anagan *** Duman ** Erdenfeen *** Aurora *** Nebula *** Morgana Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 4 Kategorie:Folgen (Staffel 4) Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Italien Kategorie:Gardenia ca:La prova de la Bloom en:Winx Club - Episode 423 es:Winx Club - Episodio 423 gl:Bloom contra Nébula it:La Prova di Bloom pt:O julgamento de Bloom pt-br:O Combate de Bloom ro:Bloom şi Nebula ru:Испытания Блум